


You were lost and now we are never letting you go.

by CheekyQueen25



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, May is Dead, Mentions of Suicide, Peter Parker Has Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker has PTSD, Poor Peter Parker, Protective Michelle Jones, Protective Ned Leeds, Sad, Sad Michelle Jones, Sad Ned Leeds, Sad Peter, endgame spoilers, everyone is depressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 23:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19073206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheekyQueen25/pseuds/CheekyQueen25
Summary: What if Ned and MJ were alive during the five years Peter was dead? How would they react if the boy who was said to be dead turned up at there doorstep?





	You were lost and now we are never letting you go.

**Author's Note:**

> ENDGAME SPOILERS   
> I AM STILL PISSED AT MARVEL UGH   
> This was sad for me to write but it has been in my head for a while so I just had to write it.   
> Gosh, I am so excited for Far From Home! (I hope I don't cry)  
> Thanks for reading :)  
> Also, Michelle is a bit out of character. But its how I imagine her in the future I suppose :)

It’s been a week since the funeral and slowly but surely Peter was adjusting to being alive again. It was weird to hear that you had died and it was now five years in the future since he had last been alive. 

The last thing Peter remembers is him clinging to Tony Stark. The next thing he knows he is being awoken by Doctor Strange who tells him it has been five years.   
Peter had learned that his Aunt May had not been dusted but once she heard about Peter from Tony she couldn’t bear to live and she ended up killing herself. Leaving Peter as once again an orphan as all of his parental figures have died including Tony Stark who gave his life to save him and many others. It also dawned on him that he should be five years older than he is at the moment but since he had been dusted and his body had not grown at all leaving him as still a scrawny 16-year-old who went to high school.   
Going to school was the last thing on Peters mind. It felt weird to go back to a regular routine of getting up and going to school. Peter did not want to deal with it.   
Peter was currently walking mindlessly down the street his letting his mind take control as he was trapped in his thoughts. Ever since the events happened Peter’s panic attacks have gotten worse and he found himself flinching every time he rounded a corner. 

As much as Peter tried not too the boy found his mind wandering back to thoughts of Tony. He missed him so much and his heart ached every second of the day as everything reminded him of Tony. The boy hadn’t been on patrol in ages as even putting on the suit given to him by Tony Stark which the man had designed and put in features designed to keep Peter safe. Peter doesn’t have anyone to help him anymore.   
Peter wishes he could change everything. Wishes everything could be okay again and he could build legos with his best friend. Peters' eyes widened. His best friends.  
How could Peter have forgotten about his best friends!? The most important people in his life. The people he trusted with his soul. The people he would die for again and again. He had been back a week and his best friends Ned and MJ. He didn’t know if they were even alive. Were they also wiped from existence or were they now five years older and presumably in university?

Peter cursed to himself as he looked around. He wasn’t too far from where Ned used to live. He guested his brain was taking him to places where he felt welcomed and safe. Ned, as well as Michelle, made him feel both those things. The teenager began to sprint to the familiar apartment building in the distance begging for a miracle. Ned like him was a single child and he lived in an apartment with his parents who were hopefully still living in the apartment. Gosh, Peter didn’t even know what month it was.   
Peter ran inside the apartment building faster than humanly and jumped into the already open elevator and pressed the button to floor 9. The other people in the elevator gave a strange look at seeing a teenage boy in the elevator passed midnight and not to mention the poor boy hadn’t slept in so long. Nightmares kept the boy up all night long.   
After what felt like a lifetime the doors of the elevator opened and Peter bolted out the doors and down the hall and stopped at the oh so familiar door. The boy almost cried looking at it. If no one was in here Peter was going to be truly alone and he would rather be dead than be on his own.   
The boy felt tears run down his face as he knocked on the door. He waited for a few moments before he heard someone turn the lock and then the door swung open.   
Their stood Ned who indeed looked five years older but Peter could recognize Ned from anywhere. It was him. Ned was here. Ned had yet to look up shouting something to someone over his shoulder but then he looked up and locked eyes with his best friend who had been missing for years. Ned refused to say Peter had died. He didn’t want to believe it. 

“Peter?” Ned whispered and before he could say anything else Peter fell into his best friends arms and sobbed into his shoulder. Ned had also grown a few inches so Peter fit perfectly in his embrace. Ned held his best friend might afraid to ever let go.   
“Oh gosh, Peter.” Ned didn’t have words as he shuffled his best friend who was crying on him inside of his apartment. Once they were in privacy Ned let his tears fall as he clutched his best friend and rubbed the shaking boys back.   
“It’s alright. You're here. You are safe. We are never going to lose you again. I promise you, Peter.” Ned said comfortingly as he felt Peter’s warm tears soak into his shirt.   
“Ned? Everything alright?” Ned heard his roommate speak up and heard her footsteps coming closer. Ned turned his head from the spot where it rested against Peter’s. The boy locked eyes with MJ before her attention turned to the small boy in Ned’s arms. She immediately recognized that of messy curly hair.   
“Pete?” MJ said walking over Michelle had gotten more expressive over the years and so obviously seeing her best friend who was always a memory in her heart.   
Peter lifted his face from Ned's shoulder and his wet red eyes met Michelle’s equally wet ones. The boy let out a sob seeing his two best friends still together. Peter transferred himself from Ned’s arms into MJ’s. The girl had always been taller and Peter had a feeling this was as tall as he was going to get. He rested his cheek against Michelle's shoulder as he took deep breaths.   
“Cmon lets got sit down,” Michelle said stepping away from Peter but never letting go of his hand as she leads him to the sofa.   
Peter wiped his eyes trying to calm himself. He was not going to have a panic attack. But he knew he could not control those anymore.   
“Peter, h-how are you here? What happened buddy?” Ned asked wrapping an arm around the tiny boy's shoulders. Peter took a big breath before telling his friends everything that had happened.   
He told them about going to space and fighting Thanos. Then how he turned into dust and was swept away from existence. Finally, he told them how they defeated Thanos and how Tony Stark had given his life to save him. The news that he had done that had not yet been released to the public.   
Peter though started breathing heavily and quickly as he recalled everything that had happened. It was all so new to Peter and the boy was terrified throughout the entire journey.   
His friends took notice of his panicking state and were quick to try and calm him down.   
“Hey, Pete everything is going to be okay alright. You can’t try and rush things it will make everything worse. Trust me. Lossing, you were the worst grief of my life and I tried to ignore it and deny it but it only made me hurt more. Hell, I still denied it because I knew you were watching us with a smile.” Ned said as he knelt in front of his overly stressed and exhausted best friend rubbing the brunette's knee.   
Peter’s breathing slowed to normal as he listened to Ned speak.   
“He’s right Peter and we obviously have no idea what its like to suddenly wake up and have it be five years later but you will never be alone. We promise we will never leave you alone.” MJ said and Peter leaned into her side while Ned continued to rub his knee.   
“Why don’t go get some sleep alright, kid and I can call you that as I am now older than you.” Ned smiled softly trying to lighten the mood and it worked when he saw a small grin on Peters' face. Ned wishes it never goes away.   
As Peter began to doze off in the comfort of his best friends while Ned played some movie that had come out while Peter was gone he realized everything was going to be okay. He was safe and he knew his best friends would be by his side forever. He wasn’t alone. 

It would be a bumpy road Peter knew but he knew he could make it.

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh! I love their friendships!   
> I just want Peter to take a break.   
> I had a bit of trouble with the past tense in this one and I don't know why but I like how it turned out. Maybe I will make another part of Peter adjusting to being back to life.   
> I can't even imagine what it would be like to wake up and suddenly everything was five years older while your head was still in the past! Like SO much would have happened. Everyone you know would now be older than you! I tried to express that in this.


End file.
